American Horror Story (2011 series)
American Horror Story (TV series; 2011 - present) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Murder House (season 1) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Asylum (season 2) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Coven (season 3) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Freak Show (season 4) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Hotel (season 5) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Roanoke (season 6) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Cult (Season 7) a.k.a. American Horror Story: Apocalypse (Season 8) a.k.a. American Horror Story: 1984 (Season 9) Created by Brad Falchuk and Ryan Murphy Plot Summary An anthology series that centers on different characters and locations, including a haunted house, an insane asylum, a witch coven, a freak show, a ghastly hotel, a malevolent farmhouse in Roanoke, North Carolina, creepy cults forming after the 2016 presidential election and a war between the Antichrist and witch coven during the apocalypse following a nuclear war. Male Deaths: *J. Grant Albrecht (Episode 7.5: Holes) *Filip Alexander (Episode 9.7: The Lady in White) *Jess Allen (Episode 7.11 Great Again) *Kyle Allen (Episode 8.3 Forbidden Fruit [Undone]) *Amir Arison (Episode 1.7: Open House) *Jacob Artist (Episode 6.9: Chapter 9) *David Atkinson (Episode 8.4: Could It Be...Satan? [Undone]) *Ian Bamberg (Episode 7.11: Great Again) *Thomas Barbusca (Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Jon Bass (Episode 6.9: Chapter 9) *Wes Bentley (Episode 4.3: Edward Mordrake - Part 1; Episode 5.12 Be Our Guest, Episode 6.4: Chapter 4, Episode 6.9: Chapter 9) *Matthew Bomer (Episode 4.5: Pink Cupcakes; Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Chaz Bono (Episode 7.10: Charles (Manson) in Charge) *Jon Jon Briones (Episode 8.7: Traitor [Undone]) *Aidan Bristow (Episode 8.1: The End [Undone]) *W. Earl Brown (Episode 1.10: Smoldering Children) *Chad James Buchanan (Episode 8.1: The End [Undone]) *Orson Chaplin (Episode 6.5: Chapter 5) *Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman (Episode 8.3 Forbidden Fruit [Undone]) *Michael Chiklis (Episode 4.11: Magical Thinking) *Hahn Cho (Episode 6.4: Chapter 4) *Eric Close (Episode 1.3: Murder House) *Guido Cocomello (Episode 8.4: Could It Be...Satan? [Undone]) *Frank Collison (Episode 6.9: Chapter 9) *Zachary Conneen (Episode 7.10: Charles (Manson) in Charge) *Mike Colter (Episode 3.11: Protect the Coven) *Tyler Cook (Episode 5.2: Chutes and Ladders) *Mark Consuelos (Episode 2.10: The Name Game) *Cameron Cowperthwaite (Episode 7.11: Great Again) *Darren Criss (Episode 5.5: Room Service) *Michael Cristofer (Episode 3.11: Protect the Coven) *James Cromwell (Episode 2.10: The Name Game) *Misha Crosby (Episode 9.7: The Lady in White) *Steven Culp (Episode 9.2: Mr. Jingles) *Ian Anthony Dale (Episode 3.1: Bitchcraft) *Mark Daugherty (Episode 9.3 Slashdance) *Jordan David (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Kyle Davis (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Rafael de La Fuente (Episode 7.1: Election Night) *Jake Delaney (Episode 9.7: The Lady in White) *John DeLuca (Episode 9.4: True Killers) *Conor Donnally (Episode 9.1: Camp Redwood) *Alexander Dreymon (Episode 3.9: Head) *Andrew Duplessie (Episode 4.1: Monsters Among Us) *Adam Dunnells (Episode 7.11: Great Again) *Brando Eaton (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Billy Eichner (Episode 7.7 Valerie Solanas Died for Your Sins: Scumbag, Episode 8.10 Apocalypse Then) *Charlie Farrell (Episode 7.10 Charles (Manson) in Charge) *Cody Fern (Episode 8.10 Apocalypse Then; Episode 9.5: Red Dawn; Episode 9.8: Rest in Pieces) *Joseph Fiennes (Episode 2.13: Madness Ends) *Jeremiah Folia (Episode 9.7: The Lady in White) *Caleb Foote (Episode 7.9 Drink the Kool-Aid) *Mat Fraser (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Seth Gabel (Episode 5.4: Devil's Night) *James Gaudioso (Episode 1.3: Murder House) *Stephan Goldbach (Episode 6.1: Chapter 1) *Cuba Gooding Jr. (Episode 6.8: Chapter 8) *Michael Graziadei (Episode 1.9: Spooky Little Girl) *Miraj Grbic (Episode 7.10 Charles (Manson) in Charge) *Max Greenfield (Episode 5.3 Mommy) *Richard Gunn (Episode 9.5: Red Dawn) *Chris Guzzi (Episode 7.5: Holes) *Travis Hammer (Episode 5.7: Flicker) *Josh Hamilton (Episode 3.9: Head) *Colton Haynes (Episode 7.8 Winter of Our Discontent) *Liam Haynes (Episode 9.7: The Lady in White) *Roger Hewlett (Episode 5.10: She Gets Revenge) *T.J. Hoban (Episode 7.4: 11/9) *André Holland (Episode 6.7: Chapter 7) *DeRon Horton (Episode 9.3 Slashdance) *Danny Huston (Episode 3.6: The Axeman Cometh; Episode 3.12: Go to Hell; Episode 4.13: Curtain Call [Off-Screen]) *Mark Ivanir (Episode 8.9 Fire and Reign) *Cheyenne Jackson (Episode 5.9: She Wants Revenge; Episode 6.7: Chapter 7; Episode 7.8 Winter of Our Discontent; Episode 7.10 Charles (Manson) in Charge [Hallucination]; Episode 8.5 Boy Wonder [Resurrected], Episode 8.9 Fire and Reign [Undone]) *Jason Scott Jenkins (Episode 5.3: Mommy) *Richard T. Jones (Episode 5.8: The Ten Commandments Killer) *Leslie Jordan (Epside 3.9: Head, Episode 6.4 Chapter 4, Episode 6.10 Chapter 10, Episode 9.9: Final Girl) *Tim Kang (Episode 7.1: Election Night) *Geoffrey Katz (Episode 7.7: Valerie Solanas Died for Your Sins: Scumbag) *Gus Kenworthy (Episode 9.5: Red Dawn) *Sam Kinsey (Episode 1.7: Open House) *Frederick Koehler (Episode 6.10: Chapter 10) *James Laski (Episode 9.7: The Lady in White) *Matt Lasky (Episode 7.11: Great Again) *Fredric Lehne (Episode 2.8 Unholy Night) *Adam Levine (Episode 2.3: Nor'easter) *Sean Liang (Episode 9.3: Slashdance) *Vince Lozano (Episode 5.9: She Wants Revenge) *John Carroll Lynch (Episode 4.4: Edward Mordrake - Part 2; Episode 5.4: Devil's Night; Episode 9.5: Red Dawn [Resurrected]; Episode 9.7: The Lady in White; Episode 9.8: Rest in Pieces) *James MacDonald (Episode 8.3 Forbidden Fruit [Undone]) *Christopher Ross Martin (Episode 8.3 Forbidden Fruit [Undone]) *Marti Matulis *Brendan McCarthy (Episode 8.4: Could It Be...Satan? [Undone]) *Chris McGarry (Episode 2.8 Unholy Night) *Dylan McDermott (Episode 1.12: Afterbirth; Episode 2.13: Madness Ends, Episode 9.9: Final Girl) *Ron Melendez (Episode 7.3: Neighbors from Hell) *Charles Melton (Episode 5.6: Room 33) *Pierce Minor (Episode 9.1: Camp Redwood) *James Morosini (Episode 6.10: Chapter 10; Episode 7.5: Holes) *Matthew Morrison (Episode 9.9 Final Girl) *Dermot Mulroney (Episode 7.5: Holes) *Christopher Neiman (Episode 4.10 Orphans) *Spencer Neville (Episode 9.2: Mr. Jingles) *Alexander Nimetz (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Denis O'Hare (Episode 3.7 The Dead; Episode 5.12 Be Our Guest, Episode 6.5 Chapter 5) *Jorge-Luis Pallo (Episode 7.2: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark) *Bill Parks (Episode 7.4 11/9) *Josh Pence (Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Wayne Pére (Episode 8.5 Boy Wonder) *Evan Peters (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy; Episode 3.1: Bitchcraft; Episode 5.2: Chutes and Ladders, Episode 6.5: Chapter 5 [as Edward Philippe Mott - Reenactment], Episode 6.6: Chapter 6, Episode 7.9: Drink the Kool-Aid [as Marshall Applewhite, David Koresh and Jim Jones]; Episode 7.11: Great Again, Episode 8.3: Forbidden Fruit [Undone]) *Nathan Peterson (Episode 5.1: Checking In) *Renton Pexa (Episode 9.3 Slashdance) *Billy Porter (Episode 8.9 Fire and Reign [Undone]) *Lou Taylor Pucci (Episode 9.1: Camp Redwood; Episode 9.2: Mr. Jingles) *John Pyper-Ferguson (Episode 6.3: Chapter 3) *Zachary Quinto (Episode 1.8: Rubber Man; Episode 2.11: Spilt Milk) *Dane Rhodes (Episode 4.1: Monsters Among Us) *Matt Ross (Episode 1.7: Open House) *Miguel Sagaz (Episode 7.7: Valerie Solanas Died for Your Sins: Scumbag) *Henry G. Sanders (Episode 5.9: She Wants Revenge) *Bodhi Schulz (Episode 1.1: Pilot) *Kai Schulz (Episode 1.1: PIlot) *Teddy Sears (Episode 1.8: Rubber Man) *J.T. Sherwood (Episode 8.8 Sojourn [Undone]) *Joe Spellman (Episode 6.10: Chapter 10) *Rick Springfield (Episode 7.8 Winter of Our Discontent) *Drew Snyder (Episode 5.6: Room 33) *Anton Starkman (Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 9.2: Mr. Jingles) *Eric Staves (Episode 9.6: Episode 100) *Eric Stonestreet (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Piers Stubbs (Episode 9.7: The Lady in White) *Don Swayze (Episode 9.1: Camp Redwood) *Nico Evers-Swindell (Episode 5.4: Devil's Night) *Drew Rin Varick (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Tim Russ (Episode 9.5: Red Dawn) *John Tague (Episode 9.7: The Lady in White) *Amir Talai (Episode 5.12: Be Our Guest) *Ash Taylor (Episode 3.1: Bitchcraft) *Zach Tinker (Episode 9.2: Mr. Jingles) *Andrew Tippie (Episode 9.3 Slashdance) *Zack Ward (Episode 7.2: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark) *Charles Malik Whitfield (Episode 6.3: Chapter 3) *Finn Wittrock (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call; Episode 5.6: Room 33; Episode 5.10: She Gets Revenge; Episode 6.8: Chapter 8) *BD Wong (Episode 8.7 Traitor [Undone]) *Benjamin Woolf (Episode 4.2: Massacres and Matinees) *Zach Villa (Episode 9.4: True Killers [Resurrected], Episode 9.9: Final Girl) *Tom Virtue (Episode 5.5: Room Service) Female Deaths: *Chelsea Alden (Episode 6.7: Chapter 7) *Chelsea Bruland (Episode 3.9: Head) [Witch] *Laura Allen (Episode 7.3: Neighbors from Hell) *Kamilla Alnes (Episode 5.5: Room Service) *Jyoti Amge (Episode 4.6: Bullseye [Dream Sequence]; Episode 4.7: Test of Strength) *Mädchen Amick (Episode 5.5: Room Service) *Emilia Ares (Episode 8.9 Fire and Reign) *Kristen Ariza (Episode 5.5: Room Service) *Ava Acres (Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Chasty Ballesteros (Episode 5.1: Checking In) *Robin Bartlett (Episode 3.9: Head) *Angela Bassett (Episode 3.12: Go to Hell [Resurrection Undone], Episode 6.9: Chapter 9, Episode 8.10 Apocalypse Then [Undone]) *Kathy Bates (Episode 3.12: Go to Hell; Episode 4.8: Blood Bath, Episode 6.4: Chapter 4 [The Butcher - Reenactment], Episode 6.7: Chapter 7; Episode 8.7: Traitor [Miriam Mead/Human - Undone], Episode 8.10 Apocalypse Then [Miriam Mead/Robot]) *Emma Bell (Episode 6.10: Chapter 10) *Jessica Belkin (Episode 5.7: Flicker) *Maya Berko (Episode 6.4: Chapter 4) *Stefanie Black (Episode 9.8: Rest in Pieces) *Orla Brady (Episode 9.2: Mr. Jingles) *Sarah Booth (Episode 6.5: Chapter 5) *Alexandra Breckenridge (Episode 1.3: Murder House; Episode 3.4: Fearful Pranks Ensue) *Jamie Brewer (Episode 1.4: Halloween Part 1; Episode 3.10: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks, Episode 4.12: Show Stoppers [Hallucination]) *Connie Britton (Episode 1.11: Birth) *Lizzie Brocheré (Episode 2.7: Dark Cousin, 2.12: Continuum) *Silvia Busuioc (Episode 8.9 Fire and Reign) *Naomi Campbell (Episode 5.3: Mommy) *Aimee Carrero (Episode 7.1: Election Night) *Tanya Clarke (Episode 9.6: Episode 100) *Joan Collins (Episode 8.2: The Morning After [Undone]; Episode 8.9 Fire and Reign [Undone]) *Frances Conroy (throughout Season 1; Episode 3.5: Burn, Witch. Burn!; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders [Later Resurrected]; Episode 4.8: Blood Bath, Episode 7.10: Charles (Manson) in Charge) *Alexandra Daddario (Episode 5.10: She Gets Revenge) *Megan Davis (Episode 8.8 Sojourn [Undone]) *Jenna Dewan (Episode 2.9: The Coat Hanger) *Alyma Dorsey (Episode 9.5: Red Dawn) *Lena Dunham (Episode 7.7 Valerie Solanas Died for Your Sins: Scumbag) *Clea DuVall (Episode 2.2: Tricks and Treats) *Erika Ervin (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call, Episode 8.3: Forbidden Fruit [Undone]) *Christine Estabrook (Episode 5.7: Flicker) *Marah Fairclough (Episode 8.7: Traitor) *Jo Farkas (Episode 5.10: She Gets Revenge) *Taissa Farmiga (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders [Resurrected]; Episode 6.9: Chapter 9, Episode 8.9 Fire and Reign [Undone]) *Celia Finkelstein (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Audrey Ellis Fox (Episode 7.7 Valerie Solanas Died for Your Sins: Scumbag) *Lady Gaga (Episode 5.11: Battle Royale) *Marla Gibbs (Episode 5.9: She Wants Revenge) *Lara Grice (Episode 4.9: Tupperware Party Massacre) *Leslie Grossman (Episode 7.6: Mid-Western Assassin, Episode 8.3: Forbidden Fruit [Resurrected], Episode 8.10 Apocalypse Then [Undone], Episode 9.9: Final Girl) *Naomi Grossman (Episode 2.12: Continuum) *Grace Gummer (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Alexandra Marian Hensley (Episode 7.10: Charles (Manson) in Charge) *Stacy Highsmith (Episode 8.6 Return to Murder House [Undone]) *Victoria Hoffman (Episode 9.8: Rest in Pieces) *Jennifer Jalene (Episode 8.6 Return to Murder House [Undone]) *Maliabeth Johnson (Episode 5.9: She Wants Revenge) *Tara Karsian (Episode 9.4: True Killers) *Patti LaBelle (Episode 4.4: Edward Mordrake - Part 2) *Gloria Laino (Episode 2.3: Nor'easter) *Jessica Lange (Episode 2.13: Madness Ends; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders; Episode 4.13: Curtain Call; Episode 8.6 Return to Murder House [Undone]) *Nanrisa Lee (Episode 7.1: Election Night) *Billie Lourd (Episode 7.10: Charles (Manson) in Charge, Episode 8.3: Forbidden Fruit [Resurrected]; Episode 9.5: Red Dawn) *Jessica Lu (Episode 5.3: Room Service) *Shannon Lucio (Episode 6.6: Chapter 6) *Patti LuPone (Episode 3.8: The Sacred Taking; Episode 3.10: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks) *Eden Malyn (Episode 5.10: She Gets Revenge) *Kate Mara (Episode 1.3: Murder House) *Helena Mattsson (Episode 5.2: Chutes and Ladders) *Emily Mest (Episode 8.6 Return to Murder House [Undone]) *Chrissy Metz (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Dina Meyer (Episode 8.1: The End [Undone]) *Emma Meisel (Episode 9.1: Camp Redwood) *Erin Mulvey (Episode 7.7 Valerie Solanas Died for Your Sins: Scumbag) *Lauren Mungo (Episode 8.8 Sojourn[Undone]) *Jessica Nielson (Episode 9.2: Mr. Jingles) *Britne Oldford (Episode 2.12: Continuum) *Alison Pill (Episode 7.9: Drink the Kool-Aid) *Sarah Paulson (Episode 4.5: Pink Cupcakes [Dream Sequence], Episode 5.1: Checking In, Episode 6.5: Chapter 5 [Dream Sequence], Episode 6.9: Chapter 9, Episode 8.3: Forbidden Fruit [Wilhelmina Venable], Episode 8.5 Boy Wonder [Dream Sequence], Episode 8.10 Apocalypse Then [Undone]) *Adina Porter (Episode 6.10: Chapter 10, Episode 8.3: Forbidden Fruit [Resurrected]; Episode 8.10 Apocalypse Then [Undone]) *Lindsay Pulsipher (Episode 5.11 Battle Royale) *Kat Purgal (Episode 9.6: Episode 100) *Lily Rabe (Episode 1.7: Open House; Episode 2.10: The Name Game; Episode 3.1: Bitchcraft; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders [Later Resurrected]; Episode 5.4: Devil's Night; Episode 6.8: Chapter 8; Episode 9.7: The Lady in White) *Shauna Rappold (Episode 4.11: Magical Thinking) *Kristen Rakes (Episode 6.4: Chapter 4) *Ashley Rickards (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Emma Roberts (Episode 3.4: The Replacements; Episode 3.13: The Seven Wonders [Resurrection Undone]; Episode 4.12: Show Stoppers; Episode 7.4 11/9, Episode 8.10 Apocalypse Then [Undone]) *Rachel Roberts (Episode 7.10 Charles (Manson) in Charge) *Irene Roseen (Episode 6.2: Chapter 2; Episode 8.6 Return to Murder House) *Rosa Salazar (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Ash Santos (Episode 8.3 Forbidden Fruit [Undone]) *Angela Sarafyan (Episode 4.11: Magical Thinking) *Chloe Sevigny (Episode 2.6: The Origins of Monstrosity) *Gabourey Sidibe (Episode 4.9: Tupperware Party Massacre; Episode 5.11 Battle Royale, Episode 8.9 Fire and Reign [Undone]) *Rose Siggins (Episode 4.13: Curtain Call) *Kat Solko (Episode 9.1: Camp Redwood) *Wylie Small (Episode 7.5: Holes) *Azura Skye (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Mena Suvari (Episode 1.9: Spooky Little Girl) *Alessandra Torresani (Episode 1.6: Piggy Piggy) *Mageina Tovah (Episode 1.2: Home Invasion) *Alanna Ubach (Episode 5.12: Be Our Guest) *Dreama Walker (Episode 9.3 Slashdance) *Robin Weigert (Episode 6.8: Chapter 8) *Celia Weston (Episode 4.12: Show Stoppers) *Mare Winningham (Episode 3.3: The Replacements; Episode 5.2: Chutes and Ladders; Episode 7.6: Mid-Western Assassin) *Rebecca Wisocky (Episode 1.7: Open House) *Zendaya (TBA) Gallery Lilyrabe.jpg|Lily Rabe Kyle.jpg|Kyle Allen Amirarison.jpg|Amir Arison Ahs2.png|Emma Roberts Severed head.png|Lady Gaga Adamlevine.png|Adam Levine Fallen.jpg|Sarah Paulson External Links: Purchase Season 1 at Movies Unlimited Purchase Season 2 at Movies Unlimited Category:TV Series Category:2011 TV series debuts Category:FX TV series Category:Horror Category:Anthology Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Nudity Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:OmenKid Films Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Winners